FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a hydraulic bearing, including a supporting bearing and a bearing member braced against each other by an essentially truncated, conical elastic spring element of elastomeric material. The support member and bearing member bound a working chamber and a compensating chamber filled with damping fluid. The chambers are separated from one another by a dividing wall and are in fluid communication with one another via a damping channel. The elastic spring element has two compression-spring sections radially opposite one another and two push-action-spring sections radially opposite one another in the circumferential direction between the compression-spring sections.